


Sparring Session

by n0m_de_plum



Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Minor Violence, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n0m_de_plum/pseuds/n0m_de_plum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cole walks in on Cassie and Deacon sparring</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparring Session

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to BelovedJoy331 for the prompt!

Her cry echoing down the hall perked his senses, and sent him rushing forward immediately.

He rounded the corner just in time to see Cassie rolling her body, using her low center of gravity and his larger body size, to throw off Deacon's balance and send him tumbling over her shoulder.

He sprung up immediately, slamming his body into hers, easily lifting her off the ground and tossing her like a rag doll.

Deacon moved toward her, but she pushed herself to her feet before he reached her. 

Cole was just about to ask what the hell was going on when Cassie put one hand up, and, to his surprise, Deacon stopped in his tracks.

“I need a minute,” she said breathlessly.

He motioned in the affirmative. Nodding in relief, Cassie put her hands on her hips to catch her breath. She'd barely taken one before Deacon grabbed her arm, spun her around, and slammed her into the wall.

“Scavs aren't going to give you time to rest,” Deacon barked harshly.

Cole's hackles raised at the pained gasp she let out. He clenched his fists, ready to jump in and break the hand Deacon was using to hold Cassie's head to the grimy wall.

Before he took one stride, though, Deacon had already released the arm he was twisting behind her back. She immediately took the opportunity to elbow him hard in the stomach, and kick backwards to hit him in the knee. Not waisting one moment that his balance was off, she swept her feet into his, tripping him onto the floor in such a skilled way that Cole couldn't help but feel proud of her.

There was a reason Deacon had become the leader of the West Seven, though. Even as he hit the ground, he spun himself so that as he landed he could reached out, grab her ankle, and pull her down as well.

Cole's heart leapt into his throat as her back hit the floor, though he was relived to see her roll herself so that she didn't crack her skull on the concrete. The impact threw her off, though.

As Deacon pushed himself over, she attempted briefly to roll away, but he flipped her back over, catching the punch she threw toward his nose on the rebound.

He pinned her down by her wrists. She struggled for only a second before giving up with a disappointed huff.

“Let your guard down for a moment, you die,” Deacon said to her. His voice was much softer than it usually was.

Cassie didn't respond, simply lay against the concrete. Cole swallowed hard, not being able to help noticing her chest heaving with each breath. He also noticed that Deacon seemed in no hurry to let her up, and the other man's eyes also had slid from her face to her neckline.

He cleared his throat, attracting both their attention.

“Cole,” Cassie said, tugging her wrists from Deacon's grasp.

“What's all this?” he asked, annoyance obvious in his voice.

Deacon slid off her and sat back on his heels in an aggravatingly languid manner.

“Just ongoing training,” he murmured smugly.

Cassie rolled her eyes, pushing herself to her feet.

“Did you need something?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Cole answered, “Jones wants to see us. Says there's a new lead on where another one of the messengers went.”

He saw her interest immediately perk up at that, “Okay, I'll be there in a minute.”

He knew this habit of hers. In her time showing up to a meeting sweaty, and straight from fight was considered unacceptable. In this one it could easily be an everyday occurrence. 

Apparently Deacon hadn't indoctrinated everything out of her, though. In a way that was comforting. 

Although, not enough that the fact that Deacon was leaning against the wall with a satisfied smirk on his face, showing no sign of being in a hurry to go anywhere, made leaving him there with Cassie the last thing in the world Cole wanted to do...and not because he was thought she was in danger.


End file.
